Alessius Dun'falas
Appearance Alessius Dun'Falas stands at roughly 6'1, weighing no more than 130 pounds. He is often characterized by his stunning sapphire eyes and his flowing, long hair that was often found tied up behind his head. He is approximately 167 years old, born in the year 445 of the King's Calendar, roughly 57 years past the point that High Elves consider adulthood. Although he does not weigh much, the weight is mostly dedicated to lean muscle that can often be seen behind his flowing brown robe that he is seen in in the Light's presence, and even occasionally in his Lightforge armor that he totes when not around the Cathedral. He does not have any tattoos, but a recently acquired scar above his left eye that occurred during a Clergy event that stretches from the top right of his left eyebrow in a crescent shape to underneath his left eye. History Early Childhood Alessius was born to Sylvera Velemeer and Athaniar Dun'falas. The Dun'falas family was not widely known for their honesty or trustworthiness, as they were living in poverty and because of this, Alessius was often left to himself as a young child. He learned many ways of life at this time, and adjusted very quickly due to the fact that he was often found out wandering the streets of Quel'thalas, unattended. When he came to the age of, 7, his parents began to notice that their son had vested a deep interest into the study of the Holy Light; they found this to be rather shameful as both of them had turned away the Light in favor of Arcane Magic. He was immediately commanded to halt his young, naive studies of the Light, and focus more on his academy work on Arcane Magic. Until he joined the Clergy 160 years later, he discontinued his study and focused more on his academy work, as he was instructed. Adolescense Alessius was a devious adolescent to say the least. He was often found pulling juvenile jokes, or starting fights with kids much older than he. He maintained these rather frowned upon acts until his parents disappeared in the heat of night at age 14. Not much is said about where Alessius' parents went; some say that Athaniar was offered a job in Stormwind as a patrolman and they just left Alessius to fend for himself, much like an old dog. Regardless of what happened to Alessius' parents, this had a profound effect on his lifestyle. Alessius went from being a delinquent to beginning to focus much harder on his studies, and not allow himself to be transfixed on anything such as members of the other gender or any sort of companionship. He was often found on the benches outside the Academy, reading a compendum on the Holy Light, which was oddly uncommon, figuring he had given up his brief study of the Light at age seven 7 years earlier. He piqued the curiousity of many of his schoolmates, male and female alike, but when confronted he often pretended to have not heard them or awkwardly stuttered out words attempting to get them to leave. Early Adulthood Alessius graduated the academy in the lower 10% of his class, but he did not allow this to discourage him in the slightest; after all, he had been gaining useful knowledge in the Light, which was now on his mind most of the day. He still at this point, had not a friend nor guardian, but again did not allow anything to hinder his Holy studies. He was now at the age of 18, and working a small job as a vendor for a large merchanting company that paid him well, and he was putting majority of his hard earned gold into one goal: the task of getting to Stormwind to join the fabled Clergy of the Holy Light that was based out of Stormwind. Second War Alessius had chosen to enlist for service in the Second War, due to being just shy of his target, and he had now grown a fond relationship with the owner of the Merchanting Company, which, after he had pulled quite a few strings, would allow him to still be compensated for his work in both the service and his leave. He had enlisted just in time for the Horde to have diverted Lothar's army at Aerie Peak, and for the Amani Tribe to begin their seige towards Quel'Thalas. Most of Alessius' war experience is shrouded; the common consensus is that he was a mighty warrior, and managed to slay as many as six trolls in Eversong Woods alone, and his tour lasted all the way to the Third War as well, as he had grown an overinflated sense of nationalism fighting in the Second War. Third War Alessius was one of the many defenders of Quel'Thalas before it fell to the Scourge armies. He had assisted in removing the women and children when the area was being evacuated, and one of the last people out of the city as he watched the Scourge burn his childhood memories to the ground. This proceeded to give him an unrivaling hatred for the Scourge, and he fueled his hatred for many years, thriving on the thought of the death of Arthas at his sword. It was not until many years later that he recovered his thirst for the Light. Clergy of the Holy Light After the Third War drew to a close, Alessius did the one thing he had saved up his time and patience for; the flight to Stormwind. He eventually did arrive at Stormwind, but when he did, the Clergy was the last thing on his mind. He had not prepared for the fact that he would be hungry, jobless, and most likely sleeping in alleys until he could find a job in the already packed city, and it took him about a year to come to the Clergy, hungry and sleep depraved, but ready to learn. Notes Modified by Tarso with permission. Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Paladins